<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hear the thunder coming down. by redelice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722677">I hear the thunder coming down.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice'>redelice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life of the Party D&amp;D (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Vassian, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Sundays on 'the server'.</p>
<p>A promise on the eve of battle brought them closer, hoping for the rain to pass them. But it didn't, lovers torn apart before their happy end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hear the thunder coming down.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all I'm in pain but I love you guys. Here's some angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still hears it, the silent promise. A whisper for more, that this time it would be different. It would all be over after this fight. They were supposed to win this, cocky prince flashing him one last smile, a thumb pressed to gold painted lips. Telling Cassian, he will save some for them as his copper wings carry him high. It's a sharp flash of light, blue eyes still burned in his memory, the booming clap of celestial wings guiding his love into battle. The clouds part, winged creature piling down on Vanden but still he succeeds. The crowd cheers. Cassian can’t believe it, it's all over. In their excitement they don't notice. How could they have been so blind, next them stood Mattijn, in his arms the arcane rifle. The first sound his mind registers is the deafening blast of arcane energy fired up, the sharp tone ringing as all other sound around him vanishes from his senses. The spark flying up travels so fast. He should do something, anything. Yet everyone watching only manages to subdue Mattijn, his counter spell a fraction too late. The bolt hits, his shoulder and copper wing vanished. Sound returns and it's loud, overwhelming. It's his own voice screaming, arms reaching to the prince falling back to earth. Body unmoving, wing trailing behind him.</p>
<p>The earth trembles, clear skies turn dark and the wind swirls around them. Cassian's vision swims, clouded by dark spots. Perspective switching with every blink of his eyes. He can see himself standing on the cliff, hand reaching out. Tattoos blurring between his own body and a body, not quite himself slumbering in the dark depths of the ocean. His scream continues when he sinks to one knee, tears streaming down his face as black overtakes his eyes. Tears turning to black ink. When Cassian’s knee hit the earth beneath him the cliff split beneath him, the fissure spiraling down the cliff into the sea beneath. </p>
<p>Water spirals up from the ocean, the glowing patterns on his arms moving, spiraling over his skin. The eye on his forehead releases itself, hovering like an arcane crown. She asks him if he would take her hand. </p>
<p>And he does. </p>
<p>Clutching his arm, the tattoos seep of his skin like the ink pouring from his eyes, black hair swaying in the wind, robes violently flapping around the man. From the depths of the fissure in the ocean rises a creature of water and stone, gold arcane swirls so familiar to all of them that were lacking Cassian’s actual body now painted the divine sea creature. Its body rising high out of the sea, hands reaching up desperately to catch the prince that tumbled closer to earth. Cassian can see the tiny image of Vanden falling towards him, the giant is slow in its movement. His mortal body stilled when he realized the opportunity rose. Intelligible to anyone the creature mimicked his scream, palms cradling the motionless prince. He could fix this.</p>
<p>He promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>